


What you notice if you look long enough

by Rosey_Note



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Note/pseuds/Rosey_Note
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan after a long time takes some time to sit and look at the night sky just like he used too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you notice if you look long enough

The stars glimmered brightly against the dark sky. Shining and glowing brightly in a way that caused a soft smile on his usually emotionless face. Just a small amount of happiness. Even bright as the stars were the moon outshined them. 

"They are mounding mochi up there"

The moon shown glowing light down from up there. It was a perfect full moon, it was also absolutely so huge that no one could miss it. 

In it were a few clouds, not darker ones that meant rain but ones that almost see through at parts. Light and feathery. These blocked the view of some parts of the sky but did not ruin anything.

Kiku thought about all the things he had notice when he took the time to look.

Kiku took one last glance and relized a similarity and concluded that it was exactly the same kind of night that he and China used to watch the moon in.


End file.
